fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero: GP Legend
TV Tokyo FOX A+ | network_other= | first_aired = October 7, 2003 | last_aired = September 28, 2004 | num_episodes = 51 | list_episodes = }} is a TV anime series based on Nintendo's [[F-Zero (series)|''F-Zero]] franchise. It is a reboot of the franchise taking place in the year 2201. Lifeforms from all across the galaxy come to compete in the new racing tournament called F-Zero. The anime aired on TV Tokyo in Japan. In North America, the show was licensed and modified by 4Kids Entertainment. The show aired for a short time on the Fox network before it was canceled. Plot overview Police detective Rick Wheeler the girl name is ro she became Cinderella wakes up from a 150 year artificial sleep after a fatal car accident while pursuing an escaped criminal named Zoda. He is brought back to life in the year 2201 by Mobile Task Force members Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart. The Task Force tries to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. That organization is responsible for cryogenically evolving Rick's old enemy Zoda. Now Wheeler joins the Task Force to help take down Zoda and the rest of Dark Million. While pursuing his objectives, Rick will unexpectedly meet up with the legendary racer and bounty hunter named Captain Falcon. and saved Cinderella and Princess Luciana and get try on shoe and slipper of glass is fit and get marry happily ever after and in Movies as Cinderella Barbie as the Island Princess Major characters Mobile Task Force A group of racers who are destined to thwart the plans of the Dark Million Organization: * : The protagonist of the English version. Rick was severely injured on an accident after encountering Zoda. He was revived 150 years later and joined the Elite Mobile Task Force. * : The main protagonist in the Japanese version, he is shrouded in mystery. * : The strict leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force, Jody comes down hard on anyone who messes up the mission, including even Lucy when she wants to join the team. She wants Rick Wheeler to be on her team. It is revealed early in the series that she isn't entirely human due to an accident she and her brother were in years ago that revolved around Zoda. * : A ladies' man who starts off as a rival against Rick, but later becomes his friend, even getting him out of trouble when Rick screws up. * : Robert Stewart was once a surgeon but became a racer after his father, Kevin Stewart, died. * : Another female member of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She's young and very sweet, always trying to stay on everyone's good side. * / Dr. Clash: An engineer who wants to become an F-Zero racer. * Mr. EAD: Member of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Allen. * John Tanaka: Head cop of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Allen. The Dark Million Organization An evil organization who plots to win the F-Zero prize to fund their plans for universal domination. Among the major members are: * Black Shadow: One of the main villains of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. * [[List of F-Zero characters (A-H)#Deathborn|'Deathborn']]: The main villain of the TV series. * : A criminal who is brought back to life in the era this show takes place in by the Black Hand. He was the cause of Rick's accident 150 years ago. He was also cryogenically frozen and later awakened/transformed into an alien-like being by Black Shadow and his Dark Million Organization. He doesn't appear to like Black Shadow or Miss Killer that much. Later in the series, Zoda is able to transform into a stronger being known as "Hyper Zoda", first shown in episode 32 when he battles with Rick and Falcon, dies getting falcon punched. * Misaki Haruka (Luna Ryder): Black Shadow's right-hand woman who is actually Rick's old girlfriend. She was in deep freeze when Zoda brainwashed her. When she races, she usually always wins, one reason why Black Shadow values her. Zoda doesn't appear to like her. * Octoman: Member of the Dark Million Organization. He joined the Dark Million Organization to keep his creditors at bay. * Baba: Member of the Dark Million Organization. * Bio-Rex: Member of the Dark Million Organization. * The Skull: Member of the Dark Million Organization. * Pico: An ex-military pilot that works with Dark Million to carry out dangerous missions. Other Characters * Samurai Goroh: Leader of a band of space pirates. He first encountered Rick Wheeler when he was looking for a kid in the hospital. * Lisa Brillant: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates. She is also Samurai Goroh's wife. * Super Arrow: A superhero racer. * Mrs. Arrow: Super Arrow's wife. * Michael Chain: Leader of a street gang. He one time forced a millionaire named Truman to capture top F-Zero Racers for the safety of his new girlfriend Dream. His plans were thwarted by Rick Wheeler, Lucy Liberty, Super Arrow, and Mrs. Arrow. * Roger Buster: * Draq: * Antonio Guster: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates and Lisa Brillant's brother. Zoda persuaded him into poisoning Samurai Goroh. Only by losing the race did Antonio administer the antidote. * Kate Alan: A famous pop star. Zoda tried to get her to join the Dark Million Organization with the help of Octoman and Bio-Rex. This was thwarted by Rick Wheeler and Mr. EAD. * Silver Neelson: The oldest F-Zero Racer. Music ; Opening Theme : "The Meaning of Truth (オープニング)" by HIRO-X * Intro Version 1 (eps. 1-39) * Intro Version 2 (eps. 40-50) (the new version reveals Zoda's transformation as well as a link between Miss Killer and Haruka doing their introduction) ; Ending Theme: 1. "Resolution" by Maeda Ai * Version 1 (eps. 1-39) * Version 2 (eps. 40-50) 2. "Forever" by Maeda Ai (ep. 51) All the original songs were on TV Tokyo. References External links Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fox network shows Category:Science fiction anime and manga GP Legend Category:Motorsports anime and manga Category:Anime of the 2000s ja:F-ZERO ファルコン伝説